


Caminos, carreteras y pedregales (donde construimos nuestros hogares)

by rushingdevotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rage, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Stiles coerces a love confession in the form of a ridiculous Skittles related metaphor, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Car Worshipping, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff and Angst, Hunting, If that's a thing at all, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Puppy Piles, Road Bonding, Road Trips, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Well I mean it's implied
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushingdevotion/pseuds/rushingdevotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John Stilinski no es el hombre más agudo del planeta, pero sabe leer a su hijo como un libro abierto.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>—Hijo, ¿para qué te fuiste a buscar respuestas si al volver no vas a hacer nada con ellas?</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Stiles le mira, las manos enlazadas sobre la mesa del comedor, y baja la cabeza, avergonzado por la certeza en las palabras de su padre.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donde Stiles hace un largo viaje de descubrimiento y acaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo. Literalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caminos, carreteras y pedregales (donde construimos nuestros hogares)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [On the roads (we built our homes)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869105) by [rushingdevotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushingdevotion/pseuds/rushingdevotion)



> Huh. Esto comenzó como un prompt para el [reto Google Poetics](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/2506.html) y acabo en este delirante casi crack!fic lleno de los Winchies, metáforas estúpidas sobre caramelos de colores, moteles de carretera y una escritora llorando ante el teclado tras siete horas seguidas creando esta pequeña bestia. También, mi primer fic de Teen Wolf en español, mi segundo fic donde salen los Winchester, y bueno, me siento muy novata pero _all the feels_. Y oh, no está beteado. Todos los errores son míos.

Stiles nunca ha esperado nada de la vida. Como los otros niños. Nunca ha esperado a papá en la ventana como Scott. Nunca ha esperado que la amargura lo devorase como Derek. Nunca ha esperado despertar un día y ser el mejor de todos como Jackson. Nunca jamás ha esperado nada, y ha aprendido que es la mejor forma de no impacientarse.

No va a comenzar a esperar ahora.

**

Al principio parecía una idea cojonuda; él, su Jeep, la carretera, millas y millas de autovías y caminos secundarios, gravilla bajo los neumáticos, el suave gruñido del motor al acelerar. Tras cuatro horas conduciendo, persiguiendo un horizonte que se funde cada vez que lo ve cerca, deja de parecerle relajante.

Con la duodécima llamada de su padre y los incontables mensajes que han ido directos al buzón de voz e interrumpen su calma comienza a crisparse y querer dar un volantazo, atravesar el Jeep en medio de la autopista y hacer barrera. Tener un ataque de pánico, agarrar el volante y plantearse la locura supernatural en que se ha convertido su vida, aún en los últimos años de su tierna adolescencia. Mira el techo del coche como si tuviese todas las respuestas del universo mientras gira sin pensar, curva tras curva, aún fantaseando con parar el tráfico, dar marcha atrás, media vuelta en seco y quemar el asfalto al arrancar. De vuelta a casa, donde nada es normal y nadie se preocupa por los mejores motivos pero eh, al menos hay alguien.

Al final no da la vuelta. Sigue conduciendo y para en una gasolinera. Compra Skittles y barritas de chocolate. Agua vitaminada. Unos bocatas de pollo. Llena el depósito.

De camino al coche recuerda que aún no tiene rumbo ni destino y que ya es tarde para conducir. El bosque que se extiende sinuoso a un lado de la carretera ya no le sorprende, pero eso no significa que quiera tener encuentros con diversos seres de la oscuridad y sus múltiples apéndices afilados. Y los acantilados salvajes al otro lado tampoco le acaban de inspirar confianza, porque si una cosa tiene el mar que no tiene el bosque, es que ahí abajo no hay linternas que valgan. Se lleva la mano a la cara y se golpea accidentalmente con la bolsa que lleva colgada de la muñeca, da media vuelta y entra de nuevo a la pequeña tienda. El dependiente le mira como si fuese idiota.

—Necesito un motel. Es decir, no un motel entero, solo una habitación. Bueno, saber dónde hay una cerca, ya sabes. Um, no sé. ¿Hay alguna por aquí? No suelta, ya sabes, ni aquí aquí —dice mirando por encima del hombro la pequeña tienda. —Porque no creo que aquí haya habitaciones, pero, ya sabes tío. Cerca de aquí. Un sitio donde pasar la noche.

El dependiente planta un mapa de Beacon Hills sobre el mostrador.

—Son cinco dólares.

_¿En serio?_ Stiles arquea una ceja, carraspea y saca un billete arrugado del bolsillo.

—Quédate el cambio —apunta, riéndose como si fuese realmente gracioso. Llegado a esta situación, no va a pararse mucho a ser considerado con nadie.

Aparcado en la esquina de la gasolinera, mirando de vez en cuando a la tienda, como desafiando al dependiente a decirle algo, Stiles apoya los pies en el salpicadero, cruzados a la altura del tobillo, saca un boli de la guantera y marca su ubicación exacta en medio de la puta nada, punteando el mapa hasta llegar al motel más cercano. Dos horas más de conducción porque aparentemente acaba de pasar uno hace menos de treinta millas. Pero volver atrás, aunque sea para pasar la noche, sigue siendo esperar, no buscar activamente. Y Stiles no está dispuesto a esperar. De verdad, de verdad que no.

**

(Ignora descaradamente el GPS de su móvil porque sabe que si ve todas esas llamadas no serán tan fáciles de olvidar y acabará contestando o acabará volviendo y eso no es lo que quiere. Eso no es lo que pensaba cuando metió unas cuantas mudas, un puñado de cables, el portátil y todos los libros de su habitación en cuatro cajas y cerró de un portazo el maletero del Jeep.

Son casi todas de Scott. _Tío, qué haces, por qué no me contestas. Dónde te has metido, capullo. Cuando te encuentre te voy a dar una paliza. Oye, no en serio, nos tienes preocupados. ¿Cuélgame, aunque sea para saber que pasas de mí? Si pasas de mí es que aún vives, ¿no?_. Lydia le llama niñato. Y Stiles se ríe. Al menos cuando hace cosas malas alguien piensa un poco en él.)

**

Apenas duerme la primera noche. La pasa escuchando la radio en busca de incidentes sospechoso -o excusas para volver-, sentado en la cama, cruzado de piernas y aún en vaqueros y camisa de cuadros, encorvado sobre la pantalla del portátil. Mirando un documento en blanco y el mapa que compró en el área de servicio mientras los neones rojos y amarillos iluminan intermitentemente su piel pálida y fría.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comienzan a inundar la habitación, desliza los dedos sobre el teclado y, despacio, con toda la furia contenida que cabe en su cuerpo, la barra intermitente comienza a vomitar palabras. Antes de frotarse los ojos y cerrar el ordenador, se asegura de guardar el documento donde, a tamaño desproporcionado y en negrita, ha escrito lo único que tiene claro.

****

# Encontrar a Derek. Darle una paliza por gilipollas. Arrastrarlo de vuelta a Beacon Hills. Nunca volver a hablar sobre esto.

****

El motel tiene un pequeño comedor. Stiles se pregunta sobre el café humeante y asqueroso de la máquina por qué quiere llevar a Derek a Beacon Hills ahora que todo está relativamente en su sitio. Por qué quiere arrastrar a su vida a la persona que más le ha hecho sufrir desde que se conocen. Lo cual es un récord sin precedentes, porque Scott se las ha hecho pasar muy pero que muy putas a lo largo de toda su infancia y adolescencia. Pero es que Derek entró en su vida hace dos días y en dos más ya le habrá arruinado como persona. Y seguramente como sex symbol indiscutible si sigue haciendo peligrar su integridad física.

No consigue dar con una respuesta que le guste.

(De fondo, intenta ignorar la punzada que siente cuando dos tíos hablan de cazar. Se traga el recuerdo de Derek protegiendo a los suyos.)

**

La segunda noche la pasa en una playa entre California y Arizona. Marca el número de Scott y deja que las olas hablen. Cuando amanece, aún no ha descifrado la motivación de esta pequeña escapada. Aún no entiende por qué siente esa traición cada vez que piensa en Derek

Cuando llega a Phoenix a media tarde llama a su padre desde una cabina. No tiene el valor de hablar con él y cuelga al segundo tono.

**

Una semana después de su marcha, ha llegado a Montana. Hace frío y no se oye nada esa noche. Stiles siente, por primera vez desde que cogió el volante, una chispa de esperanza y excitación, y aunque sea probablemente la decisión más tonta de la historia, sale del motel con una cazadora colgada del hombro y toda la valentía de esta tierra y se adentra en el bosque casi inerte, esperando un aullido desgarrador o un golpe en la cabeza o _cualquier cosa_. Esperando que lo que sea que ronda el territorio se sienta irrefrenablemente atraído por él y se muestre. Porque una parte de Stiles echa de menos el peligro y la emoción, y otra echa de menos la caza, y otra echa de menos la investigación. Pero la parte más grande, más que nada, echa de menos a Derek gritándole por ponerlos a todos en peligro.

Stiles nunca pasa por alto que cada vez que tienen esa discusión es porque han vuelto a sobrevivir. Y que cuando Derek dice todos, quiere decir a sí mismo, y que cuando le dice que es un puto estorbo, quiere decir que no está para perder a nadie más.

Stiles solo ha perdido una vez en su vida. Pero no está dispuesto a dejar que se repita. Ni para él ni para nadie.

Las hojas bajo sus zapatos son las únicas que interrumpen la calma tétrica que le rodea mientras se adentra más y más y más en el amasijo de álamos y artemisas que le rodea.

Cuando se cansa de esperar de pie, moviéndose de un lado para otro y jugando con los cordones de la capucha, se sienta, espalda contra el tronco rugoso de un abeto, entrelaza los dedos y apoya las manos sobre las rodillas. El octavo alba de su largo viaje le premia con un aullido lejano que no suena a Derek. Pero significa que hay alguien cerca.

** 

En un restaurante de carretera a siete kilómetros de Sioux City Stiles vuelve a encontrarse a los tipos que hablaban sobre salir a cazar aquella primera noche en Santa Barbara. Uno de ellos es alto y larguirucho, con una mopa de pelo ondulado que le cae hasta los hombros. El otro le recuerda un poco a Derek, y un tercero en una extraña gabardina beige les acompaña esta vez.

—Solo digo que todavía no ha pasado nada —intercede el del pelo largo, mientras el que parece ser el líder se levanta de la mesa.

—Tampoco vamos a esperar a que ataque, Sammy —le responde este, plantándole una mano en el pecho con firmeza.

—Es Sam —apuntilla este.

El bajito se ríe con la calma de alguien a quien todo le importa una mierda y la campana suena sobre ellos cuando abandonan el local.

(Si tuviera supersentidos, o si hubiese prestado algo más de atención, Stiles habría escuchado hablar de sal, matalobos, ataques aislados en carreteras secundarias de Montana.)

**

Esa noche Stiles no duerme. Sigue el Chevy en que ha visto montarse a los tres individuos porque aún no tiene claro a dónde le va a llevar este viaje y esto parece una idea factible; los tipos recuerdan, en sus actitudes, un poco a los Argent. Y en cierta manera son cazadores. Quizá no de lo sobrenatural, pero no tiene ninguna pista, los periódicos no hablan de nada, la radio no aterroriza a sus oyentes con historias de autoestopistas degollados y los tres parecen estar viajando de estado en estado sin rumbo fijo. Cosa que solo puede significar que están buscando a alguien o algo, porque, en serio, ¿tres hombres en un coche clásico que viajan desde California hasta Iowa en busca de zorros y ciervos? Esto no es una cacería normal.

Aparcan a media mañana cerca de un lago en medio de unas montañas a las afueras de _a tomar por culo a la izquierda_. Stiles da la vuelta y busca el motel más cercano rezando a todos los dioses menores que conoce para que los tipos pasen la noche allí y le den alguna pista.

No es necesario. Nada más entrar, el recepcionista, un hombre gordo embutido en una camiseta de tirantes llena de lamparones, le mira con desdén y suelta un silbido pretencioso.

—Vuelve a casa, chico.

Stiles no le mira. Rellena metódicamente el libro de registro con sus datos, deja su DNI falso sobre el mostrador y espera que el gesto haga callar al gordinflón estúpido que le observa como si fuese un conejillo asustado y él un cazador hambriento.

—Estoy buscando a alguien —responde Stiles sin muchas ceremonias, la voz rasposa por los largos días sin usarla.

—Pues date prisa —Stiles alza una ceja mirando al viejo mientras este le tiende una llave. —Quizá le encuentre antes un puma... Cuarenta por la noche —finaliza, cambiando de tema como si no acabase de insinuar una muerte brutal.

Scott le manda un mensaje.

_Por favor, dime que no estás en Des Moines._

No estoy en Des Moines, Scowly McHowl.

Pero estás en Iowa. Stiles, no sé qué estás buscando pero no lo vas a encontrar allí.

En cierto sentido, a Stiles le duele que Scott, que nunca se entera de nada, haya adivinado antes que él lo que estaba buscando cuando se fue de Beacon Hills. Y que además haya tenido la delicadeza de no decirlo expresamente, de darle su tiempo para hacerse a la idea de lo que está buscando, o más bien a quien. Ya ni siquiera se cuestiona por qué siente esa necesidad. Ahora solo piensa en ella. En que la siente. Y es real y le consume día a día. Y no dejará de llevarse partes de él hasta que pueda tener a Derek a centímetros y gritarle o no decirle nada en absoluto y solamente mirarle con todo el odio que pueda raspar de las profundidades de su corazón ligeramente ennegrecido, y esperar que arda por dentro y se deshaga en un montón de cenizas y arrepentimiento por dejarlos en la estacada. Ellos son suyos, son vulnerables sin él.

(Y Stiles en cierto modo también lo es, aunque no lo admita y se diga a sí mismo que todo esto es solo justicia poética.)

Pero no puede estar enfadado con Scott por ser más inteligente que él, al menos en el terreno fangoso de los lazos interpersonales, así que esa noche se encierra en su habitación, mirando por la ventana el Chevy de los cazadores, y le llama.

—Menos mal que sigues vivo, cabrón.

—Scott, tranquilízate. No tengo mucho tiempo pero creo que he encontrado algo.

Scott deja de respirar al otro lado del teléfono.

—Unos tipos extraños en un Chevy Impala. Estaban en Santa Barbara. Me los he vuelto a encontrar esta mañana en Sioux City. Los he seguido hasta Storm Lake, estaban hablando de cazar y de esperar a que atacase y en el motel el dueño me ha dicho que —

—Pumas —exclama Scott excitado. —¿Te das cuenta?

Stiles se lleva una mano a la cara, se frota los ojos exasperado.

—Sí Scott, me doy cuenta. Alguien ahí fuera quiere sangre. Y me ha estado siguiendo desde Montana.

Dos aullidos desgarradores cortan el silencio y el Impala ruge bajo sus ojos atentos.

—Mierda, te tengo que dejar.

—¡Stiles, no— pero Stiles cuelga el teléfono y agarra su sudadera roja, bajando las escaleras de tres en tres y saltando dentro del Jeep antes de oír la advertencia quebrada de Scott.

Una vez es un incidente, dos una coincidencia, tres... tres es un patrón, y estos tienen toda la pinta de seguir el patrón de _primos lejanos de los Argent_.

**

El bosque colindante a Storm Lake está oscuro y huele a tierra húmeda. Desde el Jeep, Stiles observa con atención. Los tres tipos abren el maletero del Chevy y, mira por dónde, sacan de él un arsenal de armas y tarros llenos de polvos y cristales que Stiles reconoce perfectamente.

La plata brilla bajo la luna creciente mientras los dos cazadores se reparten la munición y cargan sendas Colt. El tío de la gabardina mira para todos lados con expresión de curiosidad hasta que el bajito, el que no es Sam, le pone una navaja en las manos y le golpea el hombro mientras se ríe socarronamente.

Stiles abre la guantera y saca una pistolera de piel, marrón y gastada. La abre e inspecciona el tambor del pesado revólver; tres balas de acónito. Echando un rápido vistazo a los tres hombres que se alejan caminando al compás, como una especie de santa trinidad de cazadores de lo sobrenatural, baja del Jeep y corre por la primera línea de árboles hasta llegar al Impala. Mirando a lado y lado, da un codazo a la cerradura del maletero y se muerde la manga de la sudadera para no gritar de dolor.

Sobándose la articulación que parece una fábrica de rayos eléctricos que le fríen los nervios de todo el brazo, abre el compartimento donde les ha visto esconder la munición y saca unas cuantas balas de plata. Tres de sus cinco disparos son potencialmente mortíferos si apunta bien.

Cerrando con cuidado el compartimento secreto se adentra en la vegetación, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. De vez en cuando mira al cielo y se para a escuchar, pero de nuevo, solo hay silencio.

Por un segundo, le parece ver algo por el rabillo del ojo, así que se apoya contra un árbol especialmente grueso y cierra los ojos, respirando profundamente.

(Si algo ha aprendido de Derek es que los lobos son muy, muy buenos escuchando. Y su latido debe sonar como una puta orquesta de timbales ahora mismo.)

Cerca de él, las hojas crujen bajo el peso de unas botas y gracias al cielo porque botas significa que ningún lobo enloquecido va a rajarle la garganta de momento.

La calma dura poco.

Stiles asoma la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo ve una figura negra de ojos brillantes, grande y erguida. Sus miradas se cruzan un instante y luego Stiles desvía la suya, persiguiendo la de la bestia. Allí, cerca suya, pistola en mano, está plantado el tal Sammy, toqueteando un árbol marcado que brilla con la humedad y _por favor, por favor, que no sea lo que pienso que es_.

Si tuviese tiempo, Stiles haría una mueca porque el tío está olisqueando un puto tronco meado. Que significa que están en territorio de lobos. Joder, joder, joder. Con la sangre fría que nunca nadie espera de un poca cosa como él, que parece que se va a desmontar con el viento, levanta el revólver y apunta. El lobo está a punto de abalanzarse sobre Sammy, salivando como si fuese a darse un suculento banquete, cuando Stiles aprieta el gatillo.

Solo tiene tiempo de escuchar un aullido ensordecedor que le asegura que el tiro ha sido certero antes de notar en su nuca un aliento cálido y pesado, y una gota de saliva espesa cae sobre su cuello antes de que un dolor desaforado le atraviese el costado y todo comience a bailar ante sus pupilas dilatadas al extremo. Lo último que ve antes de que todo se oscurezca a su alrededor son garras manchadas de sangre y una sonrisa maquiavélica que no pertenece al mundo de lo humano.

Puede oír pasos acelerados a ratos, gritos, voces. Un rugido atronador y agonizante.

Durante los breves segundos antes de volver a sumirse en la acogedora inconsciencia, siente manos ardientes en la cara, alguien zarandeándole con fuerza, sabor a sangre en la boca.

—No puedo hacerlo si no me da permiso, Dean.

—¡Dí que sí, joder! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Dí que sí!

Stiles se sumerge en los mares del coma unos segundos. Cuando recupera los sentidos, sigue escuchando voces.

—Ha salvado a Sam, ¿lo entiendes? —la voz ahora parece mucho más cercana, un susurro venenoso, y nota unas manos en el cuello de la camiseta. —Dí que sí, chaval. Te vamos a sacar de esta.

Stiles repite el monosílabo varias veces, descendiendo en intensidad, antes de que los ojos le rueden en el cráneo y el sueño se lo lleve definitivamente.

**

Despierta en la misma habitación de motel de Sioux City, con la tele encendida y el tipo bajito estirado en su cama cambiando de canal como si no hubiese un chaval comatoso a los pies del colchón.

—Heh, parece que Caperucita ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia...

Stiles se mira la sudadera roja, completamente destrozada en el lateral, y hace una mueca de disgusto. Era de sus preferidas y el chiste es malo y le recuerda a Derek. El tipo se levanta en un movimiento fluido y se para a su lado, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Dean Winchester. Cazador.

Aún perplejo, Stiles le tiende la mano.

—Stiles Stilinski, milagro andante.

Dean se aguanta la risa como puede, abriendo la puerta de la angosta habitación y sacando la cabeza al patio que comunica con las otras.

—¡Eh Sammy, el chico está despierto!

Poco después el tipo alto entra seguido del rarito de la gabardina.

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Nada —responde Dean, mirando a Stiles con atención. —De momento.

—Es Sam —repite este observando a Dean con una mezcla de desdén y diversión, y a Stiles le parece que si pudiese verlo desde fuera, así se mirarían Derek y él.

A Sam se le cambia el gesto, la pose, si fuese posible se le cambiaría hasta el rostro. Y Stiles se siente atacado por dos polis malos y un tío que parece sentirse tan incómodo como él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Sam, inclinándose sobre él porque eh, el tío es muy muy alto.

Stiles retrocede dos o tres pasos, a tientas, manos extendidas tras de sí, hasta que choca con la cama y se cae de culo. Sentado en el colchón, alza la mirada, ojos abiertos como platos.

—Estaba buscando a alguien. Pero no le encontré. Y no voy a seguir buscando, todo eso del bosque fue muy raro tíos, eso... eso no era un puma.

(Por desgracia, Stiles se ha vuelto muy bueno mintiendo. Pero estos tíos no se lo tragan.)

Dean se acerca a Sam, le pone la mano en el pecho, lo aparta hacia atrás. Suspira agotado.

—Escucha chico, vamos a hablar de esto delante de unas buenas tortitas.

Stiles no puede negarse.

**

Los tales Winchester son cazadores de criaturas de la noche. Y del día. Y de todo tipo, a juzgar por historias tan pintorescas como la del osito de peluche suicida o el arcángel que los envió a una serie de televisión.

Aunque Dean le da un buen golpe en el hombro por forzar la cerradura de su coche, al que parece querer con tanta devoción como Stiles a su Jeep, acaban confiando mutuamente. Después de todo, no tienen a nadie más. Incluso es un pequeño alivio saber que quizá tengan pistas sobre el paradero de Derek.

—Así que acónito y ceniza volcánica —repite Sam, tomando nota mental.

—¿No eres un poco temerario para ser tan poca cosa, Stiles? —pregunta Dean, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo burlón.

—Ya os dije que estoy buscando a alguien. Y si supierais la mitad de veces que mi vida ha peligrado por su culpa, quizá me daríais un poco más de crédito —murmura Stiles taciturno, llevándose a los labios el último mordisco de tortitas, saboreándolo con gusto y masticando con la boca abierta.

—Eh, eh, tritura antes de tragar, llevas una semana inconsciente y tu estómago no está para esos trotes.

Sam y el de la gabardina le miran a él y a Dean alternativamente, espejos idénticos el uno del otro. Dean traga y comienza a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Stiles los mira, como si estuviesen todos locos. Hay que joderse.

—Bonito coche —le comenta Dean con aire distraído. —La próxima vez no lo dejes tirado en la cuneta.

Stiles suspira aliviado.

**

Castiel y Stiles siguen a los hermanos Winchester de cerca en el Jeep. Al parecer el tipo no es muy hablador.

Llegan a Angel Fire, Nuevo México, por la mañana. Stiles mira a Castiel y se ríe. Castiel le mira sin entender nada de nada.

Stiles llama a Scott. Le dice que está bien. Que está siguiendo una pista. Que no puede decir nada más.

Scott le hace la pregunta del millón.

—¿Para qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Stiles no puede responderle. No aún. No hasta que tenga a Derek delante.

**

En una cafetería cerca del centro, desayunan sentados en la mesa de la esquina. Dean conquista a la camarera con una sonrisa y Sam le pone al día, no sin algo de reticencia. Revisan los periódicos. Ataques de animales salvajes en los bosques de las afueras. Los dos que les atacaron en Iowa están muertos, pero seguramente el nuevo alfa se haya dedicado a convertir bastante estos últimos días. Y seguramente esos betas están totalmente descontrolados.

Stiles abre el bestiario sobre la mesa y Dean le mira como si fuese un niño pequeño, vigilando de reojo el Impala aparcado justo frente a ellos.

—Nosotros también tenemos uno de esos, ¿verdad Sam? —Dean ríe amistosamente.

Stiles no puede evitar sentirse ridículo porque por supuesto, estos tíos lo saben _todo_ y seguramente tengan un bestiario del tamaño del estado de Texas, pero cuando Dean posa la mano sobre una de las páginas y comienza a leer susurra un _eh Sam, mira esto_.

Poco después, Stiles inicia una breve explicación de lo que, en su experiencia, implica ser un hombre lobo.

—Y hay humanos en las manadas —repite Sam con incredulidad.

Stiles asiente.

—Y estamos buscando a tu alfa.

Stiles golpea la cabeza contra la mesa y suelta un gemido ronco.

—No. Estamos buscando, bueno. A Derek —ofrece ligeramente avergonzado. —Es un alfa. O bueno, lo era. De mi manada. Pero no es el alfa. Es decir, el que se ha vuelto loco y va por ahí convirtiendo y matando, a ese ya nos lo cargamos. Aunque ahora alguno de sus betas habrá tomado su posición. Y está buscando venganza —Stiles lo explica como si de un cuento para niños se tratase. Sin medir la gravedad de sus palabras.

—¿Y para qué se supone que le estamos buscando? —pregunta Castiel desde su sitio junto a Stiles.

Y a pesar de que el hombre parece entender menos que Cristóbal Colón en las Américas, da en el clavo.

Stiles sigue sin poder contestar. Pero sale del paso con dignidad. O eso cree.

—Porque no conozco a nadie más que pueda ayudarnos. Porque ya pasó una vez. Porque él lo resolvió —asegura sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular, su tono descendiendo cada vez más hasta acabar en un amago de pregunta.

(Dean, que parece el más perceptivo de los tres, no dice nada. Pero a Stiles no le pasa desapercibida la mirada que le lanza.)

**

Stiles pasa la noche rastreando los ataques y clavando chinchetas en el mapa maltrecho que compró hace casi un mes a dos horas de Fresno.

Sam le recuerda mucho a Scott. Por primera vez desde que se largó, Stiles está seguro de que quiere volver. Pero también está seguro de que está más cerca de su objetivo. Y de que quiere volver tranquilo consigo mismo, su conciencia y sus pensamientos desbocados.

(Cuando Dean despierta, se encuentra a Stiles dormido en la butaca, hecho un ovillo, agarrando lo que queda de la sudadera roja. En el mapa, una chincheta blanca sobresale, un círculo furioso a su alrededor. Al acercarse, Dean pisotea un montón de periódicos. Una flecha enorme flota sobre California, tocando la línea que delimita el norte de Beacon County. Allí, subrayado, Dean encuentra el nombre de la Reserva Natural de Beacon Hills. A su lado, en letra pequeña y poco marcada, como quien cuenta un secreto, la silueta de dos palabras. Derek Hale.)

**

Tardan casi treinta horas en llegar a Olympia, Washington, y durante el tramo final del viaje Stiles siente una extraña anticipación que le hace cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Atraviesan Colorado, Wyoming y Utah antes de parar. Descansan en Salt Lake City. Están en Idaho cuando cae el anochecer, pero no paran. A través de las boscosas espesuras que les rodean, Stiles oye a veces aullidos y los ve moverse junto a ellos por la carretera secundaria que cruza el estado. Pero nunca atacan.

En Oregon hacen la última parada y la radio avisa de un ataque reciente. Dos víctimas, excursionistas jóvenes. Sus cadáveres no se han encontrado. A este paso, el Alfa Enloquecido y Vengativo va a montarse la puta Armada Invencible. Cuando llegan a Washington es más pronto que cuando salieron de Nuevo México.

Dean obliga a Stiles a descansar mientras él y Sam preparan la emboscada. Por alguna extraña razón, a Stiles le da la sensación de que le va a tocar hacer de cebo a Castiel. Y se siente agradecido de no ser la carnaza por una vez. Le ha bastado con casi perder la vida una vez durante el viaje.

Su móvil vibra.

—Está cerca —susurra Scott alterado. —Isaac también puede olerlo. ¿Dónde estás?

—Lo sé. Escucha, estoy en Olympia, Scott. Y necesito que vengas aquí.

La línea muere en California.

**

El alba comienza a romperse y Stiles sigue sin poder dormir, hecho un manojo de nervios, anticipación e inseguridad total porque después de todos esos días sin dormir, pensando en lo que está haciendo y lo que pasará cuando pueda enfrentarse a Derek, no ha sido capaz de decidir qué va a pasar entre ellos, aparte del aire y el tiempo. Al otro lado de la puerta de su último motel de carretera, oye pasos. Lanzando una mirada rápida a sus tres compañeros de cacería, abre y sale, cerrando tras de sí con cuidado y comprobando que lleva la llave justo después de que la puerta se encaje tras su espalda. Suspira aliviado cuando la palpa en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, maldiciendo su torpeza natural. _Has estado agudo, Stiles. Muy agudo._

Al levantar la mirada, Scott y Isaac le miran de frente. A los lados, Lydia, con una sonrisa de superioridad, y Jackson, cuya expresión Stiles solo puede comparar a la de alguien con un palo muy gordo insertado en el ojete. Sentada en la barandilla, y tan sigilosa que no la habría visto si no la estuviese buscando, Allison carga una pequeña ballesta automática en la mano derecha.

Lydia, que sigue tan terrorífica como siempre, se acerca y le abofetea. Huele a chichle de fresa. Le hace una burbuja en la cara.

—Muy bien idiota, ahora que sabemos que sigues vivo nos encargaremos de matarte despacio.

Dean escoge ese momento para abrir la puerta, y Stiles se cae hacia atrás y topa con su pecho. Irguiéndose con la rapidez de Usain Bolt, se hace a un lado para dejar al mayor de los Winchester salir a conocer al comité.

—Eh, tranquila pelirroja —Dean deja caer una mano enorme sobre el hombro de Stiles y le da un apretón. —Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie. De momento.

Stiles se retuerce internamente ante el calificativo de Dean y mira de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer. Lydia parece preparada para atacar. Jackson parece haberse ofendido. Isaac ruge, los ojos brillando ámbar intenso bajo la luna y los colmillos creciendo en su boca. Y Allison ha levantado la ballesta y está apuntando a Dean.

Scott es quien da un paso adelante y le ofrece la mano, extendiendo la otra para abarcar en un gesto a sus acompañantes y a Stiles.

—Esta es mi manada.

Dean asiente, mira por encima del hombro a la figura de Sam en la cama y a Castiel jugando con el mando de la televisión.

—Esa es la mía.

—Tengo entendido que sois cazadores.

—Así es —afirma Dean. —Cazadores de lo sobrenatural —añade sonriendo de medio lado, como si tratase de venderles un producto.

—No nos gustan los cazadores en nuestro territorio.

—Tranquiiiiilo, lobo malvado —responde Dean con una risilla despectiva. Stiles hace una mueca de desagrado, eso de lobo malvado le trae recuerdos. —Nosotros somos una especie de... cazafantasmas. Resolvemos problemas. Tus chuchos y tú no parecéis muy problemáticos.

Scott gruñe y Stiles no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío. Ya no recordaba que su amigo se había convertido en un líder tan carismático y decidido.

Dean y Scott se miran, aparentemente capaces de comunicarse por telepatía, porque tras unos segundos tensos, Dean se aparta y les invita con un amplio gesto del brazo.

—Bienvenidos. Hoy descansamos, chicos. Mañana... Cazamos.

**

Y eso hacen.

En una extraña muestra de inteligencia, Scott sugiere hacer una pila sobre Castiel. Marcarlo con el olor de la manada. Jackson, Isaac y Scott se acurrucan a su alrededor y duermen toda la noche del tirón.

Allison enseña a Castiel a utilizar una ballesta, por si se ve en demasiado peligro. Después de todo, no quieren desvelar que es un ángel con toda la molestia que se han tomado para camuflar su esencia; ningún lobo en su sano o no tan sano juicio se le acercaría entonces, y necesitan atraer a unos cuantos.

Lydia y Stiles calculan el número aproximado de Betas rabiosos a los que tendrán que enfrentarse, mientras Dean y Sam se encargan de preparar balas de acónito y empolvarlas en ceniza volcánica, cortesía de Lydia.

Cuando se hace de día, comparten el desayuno en silencio y se acuestan a descansar. Stiles vuelve a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo que le atraviesa el espinazo.

Sueña con el bosque, la antigua casa de los Hale. Sueña con el zarpazo que le ha dejado cicatrices imborrables. El aullido mortal del alfa y el aliento cálido que casi se le lleva la vida.

Despierta sudoroso a las nueve y a su alrededor una cadena humana pasa, carga y abrillanta armas en la más absoluta oscuridad, el silencio laborioso solo interrumpido por el claqueteo metálico de los revólveres que vuelan de mano en mano y el rechinar de los tambores dando vueltas y cerrándose con un golpe seco.

—Espabila, Caperucita, no tenemos toda la noche —le grita Dean desde la otra punta de la amplia habitación que comparten.

El cielo de Olympia es raso y estrellado, y la luna se alza imponente sobre ellos. Dean cierra tras salir.

—Castiel, conmigo y los cachorros en el Impala. No se os ocurra restregaros demasiado —advierte, mirando amenazador a Isaac, Jackson y Scott. —Ese coche vale más que vuestras vidas. Stiles, Sam y las señoritas, seguidnos en el Jeep. Nos encontraremos a la entrada del Watershed Park.

Stiles asiente una vez, vigorosamente. Le abre la puerta trasera a Allison y la de copiloto a Lydia, que le mira como si no pudiese creerse lo que esta viendo.

—Gracias, si muero esta noche lo haré sabiendo que aún soy la reina de tus afectos —Lydia hace una mueca extraña y cruza los brazos a la altura del pecho con impaciencia.

Stiles la mataría con la mirada si no la quisiese tan desmesuradamente.

(Lo cierto es que por primera vez desde que pisó el acelerador, bastante más pobre que al empezar pero más sabio y curtido, Stiles se admite el propósito de su viaje. Su objetivo. El _para qué_ cojonero que le ha amargado desde que decidió planteárselo. Están aquí para traer a Derek porque Stiles _siente_ una necesidad imperiosa y egoísta de saber que está bien, y no va a buscar las raíces de lo que siente. Lo importante es que lo siente. Y punto.)

Tras quince minutos que parecen un suspiro acostumbrado a perseguir a los Winchester de estado en estado, y en un extraño silencio tenso, Stiles aparca a media milla de ellos y baja del coche, apoyando al brazo sobre la puerta. Se gira a mirar a Dean justo a tiempo para escuchar un gruñido iracundo rasgando el silencio de la noche.

—¡Es el alfa! —grita Scott, empujando a Castiel hacia el puente de entrada al parque.

—Y ese es Derek —responde Stiles con finalidad cuando un ladrido sereno rebota entre los árboles y sobre el murmullo del agua.

Cierra de un portazo el Jeep, abre el maletero y le lanza a Allison su ballesta, agarrando su Magnum y asegurándose de que está cargado. Esta vez todas sus balas pueden acertar.

Scott, Isaac y Jackson sacan las garras. Isaac parece incluso divertido. Conociéndolo, estará hasta cachondo. Es un enfermo. Pero Stiles quiere demasiado a su manada como para tener en cuenta semejantes menudencias.

Aullando a coro, se dispersan.

Lydia y Allison acompañan a Castiel.

Los hermanos Winchester son los últimos en adentrarse en el parque, siguiéndole los talones a Stiles. Poco después, Stiles vuelve a estar solo, aunque por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a toda la infantería a su alrededor; Allison subida en un árbol apuntando al centro del claro, Castiel unos pies por delante. Isaac y Scott flanquean la explanada desde el sur, donde una cascada ahoga el sonido de sus corazones acelerados. Jakcson descansa en la copa de un pino, y Stiles puede imaginarse que, a los pies de este, Lydia está esperando a dar la señal.

Desde lo más alto de la cascada, Peter, que obviamente tenía que hacer una aprición triunfal, le sonríe y Stiles se siente _poderoso_. Esto tiene que funcionar.

Pocos minutos después, las hojas comienzan a deshacerse bajo un par de zapatos y la tierra a su alrededor tiembla con un millón de rugidos aterradores y vindicativos. Una figura femenina que con una punzada directa al alma le recuerda a Erica se contonea con sensualidad hasta plantarse frente a Castiel y Stiles.

Durante unos segundos tensos los tres se miran, y Stiles extiende su brazo junto a Castiel, haciéndole de barrera. Saliendo al paso de los últimos lobos dos pistolas brillan y los Winchester se colocan al final de la hilera, apuntando ambos a la cabeza de la alfa.

—Tu manada es poderosa, Stiles —canturrea ella con reverencia mientras se acerca a Castiel y le acaricia el mentón con dedos largos y finos. —Pero temeraria.

A sus palabras, al menos media docena de chavales que no pueden tener más de dieciocho o veinte años avanzan con expresiones sombrías, ojos anaranjados mirando ansiosos el orbe que preside la noche oscura.

—Habéis salido a buscarnos. Esta es la primera luna llena para muchos de ellos...

La mujer da vueltas alrededor de Stiles y Castiel como un buitre sobrevolando la mercancía, una y otra vez, y Stiles rechina los dientes para evitar el escalofrío que le electrifica por completo.

—Tú mataste a mi compañero. Y ahora tengo que matarte, es ley de vida —se para frente a Castiel, olisqueándolo, y Sam y Dean se aproximan mientras Allison cierra el puño sobre el gatillo y presiona ligeramente, lista para atacar. —Pero ellos pueden sobrevivir. Les daré esa oportunidad. Podríamos ser muy fuertes juntos...

Stiles hace un gesto con las manos y Isaac, Jackson, Peter y Lydia salen de su escondite, acercándose.

—Debes ser muy fuerte para ser el líder teniendo a un Hale en tu manada. Y además un veterano. Fue un alfa poderoso, si no me equivoco... Como decía, una pena que además seas tan atrevido. ¡Cachorros! —ordena, aullando a la luz de luna que comienza a filtrar su claridad en la explanada.

A su orden, los chicos comienzan a acercarse, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando como posesos, todo garras, colmillos y rabia explosiva.

—Puedes salvarles ahora o dejar que mueran intentando salvarte a ti.

Scott elige ese momento para hacerse presente. La mujer gira la cabeza tan deprisa que el aire silba, olisqueando la brisa a su alrededor y buscando la fuente del olor de liderazgo que le inunda los sentidos, y Stiles aprovecha el momento de confusión para empujar a Castiel unos cuantos pies tras de sí.

—¡El objetivo es inmobilizar, no— comienza a gritar Stiles al tiempo que Lydia lanza un grito infernal y los Winchester dan el primer par de disparos, abatiendo efectivamente a los dos grandullones que encabezan la manada enemiga —matar —finaliza en un susurro asombrado, abriendo los ojos como platos y sacando su arma.

—¡Tú no eres el alfa! —vocifera la mujer, ojos rojos clavándose en Stiles.

—Tampoco me has preguntado —responde él, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Peter Hale, la bestia, placa a la mujer y la aparta del camino de Stiles, rasgándole la piel mientras ella forcejea y dos o tres de sus cachorros se le cuelgan de la espalda intentando alejarlo de ella.

En medio de la batalla campal que se ha formado, Stiles se esconde tras un olmo y mira hacia arriba, donde Allison apunta al lomo de Peter. Agachado bajo su frondosa copa, Stiles saca la cabeza por un lado y una bala perdida de Dean le roza el hombro.

—¡Lo siento tío, cosas que pasan! —le grita él desde la orilla del lago.

Stiles rechina los dientes y dispara medio a ciegas, acertándole en la mano a una beta particularmente agresiva que estaba intentando dejar calva a Lydia. Jackson la aparta de un zarpazo y la lanza al lago, donde chapotea inútilmente hasta desmayarse en la orilla, y Isaac engancha por la cintura de los vaqueros a un renacuajo que cuelga del brazo de Peter, que sigue ocupado intentando inmovilizar a la alfa, estampándolo contra un árbol cercano y rugiéndole en la cara.

Durante un segundo terrorífico, la alfa se zafa de las garras de Peter y se levanta, corriendo aprisa hacia Stiles, toda su rabia focalizada en él. Por matar a su compañero. Por engañarla. Por hacerla caer en una trampa tan simple. Por quitarle la autoridad ante sus cachorros. Por todo.

Él apenas tiene tiempo de verla acercándose a toda velocidad antes de encontrarse colgando a veinte centímetros del suelo, una zarpa afilada y mortífera trazándole la yugular.

El universo se para. Y si no se para, al menos el enfrentamiento sí que lo hace. Dos betas siguen en pie, y Allison desde su árbol baja la ballesta, aunque los Winchester se hayan encargado de camuflar su olor y sea la única que aún no se ha descubierto. Scott la mira, suplicándole que no haga nada. Isaac le estruja el antebrazo a Scott. Castiel fija su mirada en Dean y luego en Stiles, que asiente con los ojos, casi imperceptible. Castiel, a su vez, le asiente a Dean.

La mujer sonríe, pupilas dilatadas en excitación y aulla hasta que el eco rebota por todo el bosque.

—¿Era esto lo que buscabas? ¿Un humano? —grita al cielo, una risotada imperial y diabólica resonando en la oscuridad.

Nadie se atreve a respirar. Otro aullido rompe la noche en dos, acercándose, intenso y feral, desde la cascada. Un lobo majestuoso y oscuro con dos abismos azules y penetrantes por ojos aterriza con gracia a pocos pies de ella, gruñendo silenciosamente.

Recorre el círculo, saltando sobre los cuerpos inconscientes de los betas, olisquea a los Winchester y a Castiel y mira de reojo a Allison. A pasos pequeños, cierra la distancia y ella se gira, sujetando aún a Stiles contra el árbol y ladrando peligrosamente. El lobo se alza sobre sus patas traseras y ruge con tanta fuerza que el suelo tiembla.

—¡Mató a mi compañero! —grita ella, dejando ir a Stiles y dando un paso hacia el lobo. —¡Sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa!

El lobo la mira intensamente, respiración acelerada y furibunda, y gruñe de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —los ojos se le vuelven vidriosos, la voz se le quiebra en la última palabra. —Yo... ¡Yo no, no sabía eso! ¡Pensaba que era tu alfa, que le debías lealtad, por eso, por eso le seguías! ¡No creía que estuvieras velando por él! —exclama, retrocediendo. Las palabras se le atascan en la garganta, las garras se esconden, su cuerpo se encoge sobre sí mismo presa del pánico.

El lobo aúlla otra vez. _Tuviste tu oportunidad. Te advertí en varias ocasiones._ Ella le mira, la desesperación escrita en su cara desfigurada por el terror. Apenas tiene tiempo de gritar cuando una garra afilada le atraviesa el abdomen de lado a lado, y cae sangrando al suelo. El lobo la rodea como si no estuviese chillando de dolor, como si sus gritos no le perforasen los tímpanos, y da una vuelta alrededor de Stiles. Luego se para ante él, alza la cabeza y empuja el hocico contra su mano. Stiles le acaricia el pulso y sonríe, reventando por dentro con una felicidad totalmente absurda y fuera de lugar mientras el resto del comité mira el intercambio, absortos e incrédulos a partes iguales. Stiles, seguido de cerca por el animal, se arrodilla ante la alfa e inclina la cabeza para mirarla.

—Tómate esto como una advertencia.

Stiles se levanta.

—Vámonos.

Nadie dice nada. Allison es la primera en bajar de un salto. Mira a la bestia con respeto y camina a pasos agigantados hacia Scott. Lydia se arrodilla junto a Peter, acariciándole la frente y mirándole reprobatoriamente, y Castiel, tan perdido como siempre, le da una palmada en la espalda a Dean, que parece que ha visto una aparición especialmente extraña.

Stiles no mira atrás. Sabe que todos estarán bien.

(Los diez minutos en que espera en silencio, con Derek, regio y desafiante rodeándole, acariciándole las caderas con el hocico, son los más incómodos de toda su vida. Pero no son nada comparados con los quince de trayecto al motel: él, Sam, y un chucho enorme y prepotente en el asiento trasero, aullando con sorna cada vez que Lydia y Allison les adelantan a lomos de Peter.)

**

La habitación se les queda pequeña para la noche con media docena de cachorros huérfanos que, por supuesto, vuelven a Beacon Hills para negociar su estatus y condición. Duermen hechos una pila exagerada y cómica de extremidades en una esquina de la habitación, algunos incluso lloriquean bajito y lastimero y dan coces como auténticos perros con terrores nocturnos.

—Eso ha sido lo más raro que he visto en mucho tiempo —susurra Sam, haciendo una mueca de confusión y encogiendo los hombros. —Tío, ¿de qué ha ido todo eso con el perro?

Stiles podría degollarlo ahí mismo. Pero no lo hace, porque el Camaro ronronea suavemente y el sonido se le derrama desde los oídos a todo el cuerpo como un bálsamo muy caro y exclusivo y follable. Como si necesitase permiso, mira a Lydia, que está atendiendo las heridas de Peter.

—Ve. Para eso hemos venido hasta aquí.

Stiles asiente sin mucha convicción y se levanta en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y bajando las escaleras. En el hueco bajo estas, Derek le espera apoyado en la pared, imponente, con barba de varios días y la cazadora de cuero y ese olor a pino y ceniza que Stiles reconoce, aunque su olfato no sea extraordinario.

Al principio solo se miran.

—Quiero que vuelvas a Beacon Hills —ruega Stiles apenas en un susurro quejumbroso.

Derek baja la mirada, traga el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta, asiente.

—Por eso fui a buscarte. Porque no podía quedarme allí, esperando, sabiendo que no estabas, y no tenía ni idea de por qué era tan importante para mí saber que estabas bien pero bueno, supongo que al final del viaje lo importante no es eso. Lo importante es que necesito saber que estás bien. Y no puedo saberlo si, ya sabes, te vas y no envías una postal de vez en cuando, yo qué sé —Stiles no respira ni una vez durante su improvisado discurso.

Derek da un paso hacia él, mueve el brazo como si fuera a tocarle, se lo piensa y vuelve a dejarlo caer como un peso muerto.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —mira a Stiles fijamente, casi apenado. Él asiente derrotado. —Había... Algo que necesitaba averiguar desde lejos.

Stiles le aprieta el hombro con la cabeza gacha y se gira.

—Nos vemos cuando lo averigües —finaliza, dando los primeros pasos hacia las escaleras.

Mira el Camaro fijamente durante unos segundos, como instándolo a grabarse en su memoria para cuando no lo vea más, y comienza a subir las escaleras. Hasta que, dándole el mayor susto de la noche -sí, peor que el de la alfa aprisionándole contra un tronco-, una manaza se cierra sobre su nuca y estira de él, lanzándolo sin mucho cuidado contra el capó del coche. La alarma comienza a sonar y Stiles deja escapar un bramido de frustración.

—¡Joder, me vas a matar del susto! ¡Relájate, tío!  
—Estoy un poco tenso —masculla Derek apartándolo del coche, que deja de chillar a los pocos segundos. A Stiles se le cae la mandíbula al suelo casi literalmente. —No... Me he explicado mal. Supongo que ya lo he entendido todo.

(Lydia jamás lo admitirá, pero sale al escuchar la alarma y se queda observando desde lo alto de la escalera, junto con todos los que quedaban despiertos. Llegan a hacer porras.)

—¿Entonces?  
—Supongo que puedo volver a Beacon Hills.

Stiles mira con cautela a los lados, deja ir un suspiro lento que expulsa toda la adrenalina de su cuerpo, y comenzando a sentir el dolor que aqueja todos sus músculos, da un paso vacilante, agarra a Derek por el cuello de la cazadora, le mira fijamente, casi como invitándole a apartarse si hay huevos, y le muerde el labio inferior.

Derek le mira perplejo y Stiles lanza un aullido perfecto a la luna llena sobre sus cabezas. Marcha escaleras arriba riéndose a carcajadas puras y limpias, y al encontrarse a la tropa observando, menea la cabeza.

—Somos unos incorregibles.

Scott se levanta.

—Para eso estamos aquí.

**

Salen al anochecer. Los Winchester y Castiel acceden a acompañarles, negociar, formar una alianza con Stiles, al que consideran, indiscutiblemente, líder de la manada. Jackson y Isaac les acompañan, siguiendo al Camaro que los encabeza.

Scott, Allison y Lydia, con dos de los betas dentro y los otros cuatro sentados en la parte trasera del Jeep, aullando al cielo, cierran el desfile. Durante dos horas, avanzan en línea inequívocamente recta, Dean, Sam y Castiel intentando dar sentido a la bizarra situación que acaban de vivir en sus vidas ya de por sí llena de criaturas de cuento; Lydia y Allison planeando cómo gastar el dinero que han ganado con las porras mientras Scott las mata con la mirada a través del retrovisor y Peter, corriendo a su lado, sonríe en la medida de lo posible para un lobo enorme y espantoso, tan místico como siempre el muy cabrón.

Derek y Stiles comparten el silencio más incómodo de la historia de nunca.

Al salir de Portland, el Camaro toma un desvío secundario y se pierde de vista. Stiles duerme casi siete horas.

Cuando abre los ojos, frotándolos para ahuyentar el sueño que le cuelga de las pestañas, están atravesando Ravendale, California.

—Está a punto de amanecer —comenta Derek.

Tardan poco en parar a desayunar y Stiles siente el final de su travesía en el agotamiento y el dolor que le invaden con cada pequeño movimiento.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí en el aparcamiento de un Starbucks, aún en penumbra y con el olor a lluvia flotando en el aire -porque ha llovido, lleva lloviendo desde Lakehead y las ventanas del coche están empapadas y hace frío y hay charcos en el suelo-, Stiles se lleva una mano al hombro herido y Derek, por primera vez, le mira con atención y ve todos los cortes, las cicatrices, los arañazos, los moratones.

Le encaja una mano caliente y tosca en el cuello, justo sobre el pulso, acariciándole con el pulgar la línea de la mandíbula. Si Stiles tuviese que describir esa sensación, sería parecida a la de un dementor chupándote el alma por la boca, aunque tampoco sabe cómo es eso. Poco a poco, la quemazón de sus heridas se disipa, sale, como si Stiles tuviese una válvula y Derek la hubiese abierto. Al final, solo queda el cansancio.

Desayunan en silencio con la lluvia repiqueteando en los cristales. Derek no deja de mirar a Stiles.

**

Están a ciento veinticinco millas de Beacon County cuando Derek reduce la velocidad y se mete en un camino de barro.

—Solíamos venir de niños —dice a modo de única explicación.

Tras veinte minutos, llegan a un lago. Stiles se sienta al borde del embarcadero, las piernas colgando sobre el agua. Derek reposa las manos en sus hombros.

—¿Por qué no la mataste?

—Porque ya cargo con suficientes muertes a mis espaldas.

Stiles no dice nada más.

—Porque no quería que volvieses a ver eso —añade Derek, como un pensamiento fugaz y tardío.

—No te habría juzgado.

Derek le posa una mano sobre el cuello, hundiendo el pulgar en su pelo.

—¿Por qué no me mató ella a mí?

Con los ojos fijos en la superficie oscura e imperturbable del agua, Derek suspira trágicamente y Stiles hace una mueca expectante.

—Porque tú mataste a su compañero.

—¿Y?

Derek rebufa exasperado.

—Que si ella te mata, yo tendré que matarla a ella —murmura angustiado.

—Porque no tiene un compañero a quien tú puedas matar —completa Stiles.

—Sí. Exacto.

Stiles sonríe bobalicón como si acabaran de desvelarle el sentido de la vida y fuese algo realmente estúpido como _salchichón_ o _dragones arcoiris_ , levanta una mano y busca la de Derek, enlazando los dedos y dando un apretón firme pero ligero.

—¿Estabas siguiéndome?

—No.

—Bien —se levanta sin soltarle la mano, le mira con una expresión indescifrable y comienza a caminar hacia el coche.

**

—Estaba siguiéndote. No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de esa manera.

—No lo entiendo.

Derek rueda los ojos, apretando el volante como si tuviera la culpa de la curiosidad del chico. La carretera, húmeda y oscura, discurre ante ellos, un camino largo y sinuoso hacia un horizonte lejano aún.

—Al principio solo venía a Beacon County, me aseguraba de que todo... olía bien —murmura ahogado por el sonido de la lluvia, bajando un poco las ventanillas para dejar entrar el olor y la brisa. A lo lejos, un trueno interrumpe el silencio sofocante en que han caído. —Yo me había ido por mis propios motivos y no podía buscarte y recriminarte por hacerlo tú también, pero te cruzaste con los Winchester. Esos tipos tienen una fama que les precede entre nosotros, y tuviste que seguirles.

Stiles no es capaz de mirar a Derek. Centrado en el horizonte, rígido en su asiento, inhala el delicioso aroma a lluvia y se lleva las manos a la cara, su voz nada más que un eco camuflado.

—No puedes hacer que me sienta mal por intentar buscarte —se queja.

—No lo intento. Te estoy explicando por qué te seguía. Aunque Scott vaya por ahí con su recién encontrada actitud de macho os sigo debiendo lealtad —masculla Derek en un tono ligeramente amenazador, retando a Stiles a opinar algo al respecto.

El chico abre y cierra la boca una vez y otra vez y otra vez, estrujando su cerebro en busca de alguna respuesta coherente, cualquiera, ojos fijados ahora en Derek y una expresión de franca sorpresa adornando su cara.

—Mi lealtad también sigue con todos. No necesito que te justifiques. No habría esperado menos.

Quizá es lo más maduro e inteligente que Derek le ha escuchado decir en mucho tiempo. Pero si lo es, y si Derek elige guardarse sus pensamientos, es asunto suyo.

—Solo lo hice porque empezaste a meter las narices en territorio hostil y no quería que Scott me diese la vara si te despedazaban.

Stiles menea la cabeza y por primera vez en meses se ríe honestamente, dejando ir una enorme carga que se alojaba en su pecho como un casquillo atravesado en el corazón, doloroso y obstructivo pero taponando un balazo mortal. A lo lejos, Beacon Hills se alza glorioso y el Impala les pita desde detrás cuando vuelven a la carretera principal, Dean cabeceando al ritmo de Metallica a todo volumen.

Todo vuelve a estar en su sitio. 

**

Por enésima vez, Stiles repite el mantra que le ha acompañado en su viaje.

—Estaba buscando algo que solo podía encontrar solo.

Tras incontables noches en vela, impotente, preguntándose una y otra vez dónde está el error, John Stilinski abraza a su único hijo, mirando al techo y dando gracias en silencio. Huele ligeramente a whiskey y a lágrimas, pero Stiles prefiere callar.

**

Es pronto cuando el Impala aparca en su puerta, tocando el claxon repetidas veces. Stiles sale a recibir a los Winchester en pijama, con el pelo alborotado, y se cuelga en la puerta del piloto, metiendo la cabeza por la ventana abierta.

Dean le regala una sonrisa ganadora y baja el volumen de la radio.

—Ha sido un placer trabajar contigo —le dice. —¿Verdad Sammy?

Sam pone los ojos en blanco y bufa, después se gira hacia Stiles y le tiende una mano.

—Sí, un placer.

—Llámanos si encuentras algo que tus cachorros no pueden solucionar —agrega Dean, tendiéndole un papel con su número. —Siempre estamos listos para dar un volantazo.

Stiles asiente, mirando a Castiel con gravedad. Este le devuelve el gesto desde el asiento trasero.

—Gracias —finaliza Stiles, sacando la cabeza del interior del coche y lanzándoles un saludo militar acompañado de una carcajada espontánea y misteriosa.

Dean arranca, y Stiles vuelve a reírse porque en serio, Highway To Hell. Estos tíos están colgados.

**

(Stiles espera. Espera porque un mes y medio en la carretera le ha cambiado más de lo que creía posible. Espera porque ha aprendido que a veces es lo único que se puede hacer. Espera porque se ha dado cuenta de que puede ser el más valiente que haya existido jamás, pero hay cosas que no encuentras aunque salgas a buscarlas. Espera como aquella noche en el bosque. Espera como en el motel cerca de Storm Lake. Espera como esperaba hace una semana, en completa oscuridad por caminos de barro y carreteras terciarias entre Olympia y California, a que Derek hablase.

Aprende la paciencia. Y aprende los frutos que da.)

**

Dos semanas y tres días.

Derek le llama un jueves gris a media mañana, mientras desayuna y lee la nota que le ha dejado su padre. 

(Es una cosa que hace ahora, por si Stiles vuelve a marcharse sin avisar. Para dejarle unas últimas palabras a las que aferrarse cuando no encuentre el camino. No tienen nada de especial. Suelen explicar el orden del día, o lo que hay para desayunar. Pero al final siempre ponen _te quiero, hijo_ , y Stiles siempre siente una punzada de orgullo al leerlas. Este es el hombre en que se ha convertido.)

Con toda la calma adquirida, mastica, traga, se levanta a buscar el móvil. Preparado para ser tajante, o indiferente, o amigable. Todo depende de Derek, como casi siempre.

—Tenemos un montón de betas confusos con un futuro incierto. Arrastra el trasero hasta aquí, nos queda una reunión muy larga por delante.

Todo el enfado que estaba preparando por si acaso se funde como mantequilla.

**

Al final, tres de los seis betas son relocalizados a sus estados originarios, porque Stiles es el cerebro del grupo por una razón, y concluye que si aparecen a los pocos días, algo magullados y traumatizados, todos estarán felices de haberlos encontrado y podrán seguir sus vidas. La ventaja añadida es que no tendrán que preocuparse por ocultar las heridas que Scott les va a dejar en sus clases prácticas de introducción a la licantropía. Peter se encarga de las negociaciones con las manadas locales. Los Hale eran muy influyentes, después de todo.

Los tres restantes fueron atacados en Illinois y Colorado antes de que Stiles abandonase Beacon Hills, y ya es algo tarde para ellos. De todas maneras coinciden en que Stiles y Derek demostraron ser líderes fuertes y entregados en Olympia, y son aceptados y bienvenidos a la manada después de un tenso debate telepático entre Derek, que _no_ se relaciona, Scott, que se siente un poco celoso porque no le han escogido y porque han tenido la desfachatez de incluir a Stiles en la manada de Derek, y el propio Stiles, que se ha visto puesto por sus -¿sus?- betas en una encrucijada entre la lealtad a su mejor amigo y a… lo que sea que tiene con Derek.

Así que sí, al final se quedan en Beacon Hills. Pasan a formar parte de la manada de Derek. Y Stiles. Por supuesto. Porque aparentemente son indivisibles.

Stiles no puede evitar pasar la noche en vela por Holden, que parece enorme pero solo tiene quince años, y era popular en Denver y tenía amigos y aspiraciones que ahora quizá no se cumplan, porque esto es permanente, irreversible, y tiene que permanecer en las sombras hasta que la gente olvide su cara.

(Esa preocupación es la que le hace indiscutiblemente la base de la manada, el elemento indispensable, el pegamento que los une.)

**

Casi tres meses pasan hasta que todo vuelve a su cauce en Beacon Hills. Derek, que se está convirtiendo en un experto en lidiar con adolescentes de la categoría peluda y agresiva, se encarga de Holden como de un hermano pequeño, y a veces parece que le da vida saber que alguien depende de él, abrirse, aceptar que preocuparse por alguien no siempre acaba en dolor y pérdida. Tal vez porque Holden le recuerda un poco a sí mismo, y él está siguiendo, tentativo y cauteloso, los pasos de Laura.

(Stiles sigue esperando.)

**

John Stilinski no es el hombre más agudo del planeta, pero sabe leer a su hijo como un libro abierto.

—Hijo, ¿para qué te fuiste a buscar respuestas si al volver no vas a hacer nada con ellas?

Stiles le mira, las manos enlazadas sobre la mesa del comedor, y baja la cabeza, avergonzado por la certeza en las palabras de su padre.

Despacio, en silencio sepulcral, arrastra su cuerpo hasta el Jeep y conduce hasta el bosque. Octubre toca a su lento fin, y hace un frío que le llega al espíritu mientras camina entre los puñados sobre puñados de ocre quebradizo que cubren la tierra húmeda y dormida.

El Stiles que espera, que nunca volverá a ser el mismo, que se encontró buscando respuestas en la interestatal, recibe como una bendición el primer fruto de su paciencia. Son pasos sutiles al principio. Después, cada vez más decididos, acompañando los suyos. Casi puede verle, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, formulando en su cabeza mil principios para esta conversación, y sonríe para sí reduciendo gradualmente la velocidad hasta pararse por completo.

Allí, desde el borde del precipicio, ve todo Beacon Hills, con sus luces cálidas y sus calles llenas de vida. Si se concentra puede escuchar el bullicio que llena en esas épocas el pueblo, y con los ojos clavados en la comisaría, uno de los pocos edificios que se reconocen en la distancia, se sienta a unos metros de la caída. El recuerdo del muelle, casi cuatro meses atrás en una carretera apartada entre Ravendale y Beacon County, pinta arrugas difuminadas en su expresión.

—Si vuelvo a pillarte siguiéndome tendré que informar al Sheriff. Te advierto que acabarás entre rejas, a John Stilinski no le gusta que lobos grandes y feos acosen a su único hijo —informa Stiles con una apatía que resulta cómica.

Derek se sienta a su lado.

—Si le dices que soy un lobo grande y feo el acoso va a ser el menor de mis problemas.

Durante unos minutos perfectos y celestiales, solo hay silencio, luces y vientos de tormenta.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando encontraste lo que buscabas? Es decir, el objetivo era encontrarlo, supongo, pero después harías algo, ¿no? Porque es como buscar por toda la ciudad una tienda que venda bolsas de Skittles rojos porque son tus preferidos y encontrarla después de mucho tiempo investigando y después… Solo te quedas parado delante de la bolsa de Skittles rojos, mirándola, y nunca te la compras y para eso has estado perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no?

(A veces Stiles sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, con sus vómitos de palabras y su capacidad inherente de meter la pata siempre en el peor momento por no saber callarse y ser lo más torpe de esta tierra. Pero ha cambiado, de verdad que ya no es el mismo. Solo parecido.)

—Stiles… —Derek le lanza una mirada reprobatoria que le hace callar inmediatamente. —Digamos que… Bueno, que encontré la tienda y al principio estuve mirando la bolsa de Skittles rojos porque me daba miedo tener tanto de algo que me gusta. Y porque había invertido mucho tiempo en buscar y se hacía extraño terminar todo tan abruptamente. No podía ser tan sencillo. Y pensé mucho.

Stiles asiente distraídamente, moviendo los dedos con disimulo y un poco de miedo hasta colisionar con los de Derek muy poco delicadamente, y tamborilea con las yemas sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Es una metáfora realmente estúpida, Stiles.

—Tú eres estúpido.

—Puedo dar fe de que has madurado mucho —Derek suspira, como pidiendo paciencia a los cielos.

Stiles se acerca un poco más, le apoya la cabeza en el hombro y deja salir toda la tensión acumulada.

—¿Al final te compraste la bolsa?

—Sí, Stiles, al final me compré la bolsa.

—¿Y? —la pequeña chispa de odio en los ojos de Derek solo le anima a coaccionarle un poco más.

—Y me gustó, y me la comí, y compré muchas más y dios mío Stiles, si lo que quieres es arrancarme una confesión de amor dímelo, lo más probable es que no te la de, y por ser la primera vez te dejaré ir solo con una amenaza, pero jesús bendito, sigue siendo una metáfora ridícula y qué se supone que debo decirte, ¿que llegué a un acuerdo multimillonario con los proveedores y monopolicé la distribución de bolsas de Skittles rojos para siempre? —Derek rueda los ojos, rebufa frustrado y deja caer la cabeza en derrota, agarrando la mano de Stiles con un pelín más de fuerza de la necesaria, y si así es nadie le puede culpar porque él sabe mejor que nadie lo agobiante que puede llegar a ser el chico.

Stiles mira sus manos, y a Derek, y a sus manos otra vez, esperando a ver qué pasa ahora. Cuando se da cuenta de que no va a conseguir nada más, se deja caer hacia atrás, observando el lienzo estrellado que se extiende sobre él como un enorme manto cálido y reconfortante. Derek le sigue, por supuesto, y deja escapar un largo silbido, sobrecogido por la inmensidad del cielo nocturno.

—Me niego a seguir hablando de Skittles. Es ridículo, infantil y muy difícil de acoplar a las cosas que tengo que decirte. ¿Sabías que agotas mi paciencia?

—La paciencia, Derek —murmura Stiles, girando la cabeza para encontrarse frontalmente con la mirada penetrante que tanto ha buscado —es una virtud con la que no se nace. Se hace. Y da frutos, en serio. Sé que soy la persona menos paciente del mundo—

—Y si no hubieses aprendido tanto sobre la paciencia a lo mejor habríamos resuelto todo esto mucho antes —le interrumpe Derek, gruñendo al límite de su tolerancia, antes de acortar la distancia que los separa.

Así, repentinamente, Stiles se ve atrapado en un beso breve y vacilante, impaciente y cargado con la frustración de una espera eterna y el recuerdo de la soledad que se interponía mientras se buscaban durante largos días, por caminos, autopistas y pedregales, en el sonido de los bosques y el olor del hogar, apenas un roce de dos bocas que han encontrado en el choque de labios y dientes la manera perfecta de formular las respuestas que han encontrado en el viaje.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, temiendo perder la chispa del momento si dice nada más, Stiles se muerde la lengua.

—¿Vas a decírmelo o no? —susurra Derek, adormecido por la ola de consuelo y liberación que se ha llevado consigo meses sobre meses de tensión.

—Malditos lobos y sus malditos superpoderes. Eres un cotilla. ¿No sabes que cuando alguien se calla lo que piensa es porque no quiere decirlo? Porque puedo añadir invasión de la privacidad a la larga lista de cosas que el Sheriff debería saber sobre ti —y aunque Stiles pone su mejor esfuerzo en rezongar de forma creíble, la sonrisa bobalicona que le adorna los labios destroza su actuación. —Es… Bueno. Es una tontería. Creo que ya lo sabes, pero, uhm. Si… dejan de vender bolsas de Skittles rojos… Volveré a, no sé, ¿atravesar el país en su búsqueda incansable?

—Stiles, si tú eres la bolsa de Skittles, no puedo serlo yo.

—Tienes razón, nunca podría compararte con nada remotamente dulce.

Derek le pellizca el costado.

—No es como si yo fuese a dejar de comprar Skittles rojos. He pagado muchísimo dinero al proveedor para quedármelos todos.

—¿Esa es tu confesión? —Stiles arquea las cejas, intentando tirarle un poco de la lengua porque de verdad que no sabe cuándo parar.

—Sí. Es mi confesión. Y si no es suficiente humillación hacerme hablar de Skittles, también te la puedo hacer en un lenguaje un poco más adulto.

—Sorpréndeme —replica Stiles, como si supiera que Derek nunca se esperaría tal atrevimiento.

Y si ese gemido ahogado es algún tipo de indicador de hasta qué niveles Stiles se está superando esta noche con lo de ser insufrible, Derek _no esperaba que le tomaran la palabra_.

—Vale, tú ganas y yo pierdo. Escúchame bien porque no voy a repetir esto ni nada parecido en lo que te queda de vida, que con suerte y teniendo en cuenta tu pasión por meterte en la boca del lobo a la mínima, no va a ser mucho, gracias al cielo. Porque eres totalmente insoportable —farfulla Derek, mirando a la nada y a Stiles alternativamente. —Supongo que todo se reduce a que te echaba de menos, me echabas de menos, me di cuenta de que esto no era tan descabellado —continúa con voz firme, gesticulando hacia el espacio entre ellos. —Sí, te seguí porque quería verte, y porque me preocupabas, y porque ibas detrás de unos cazadores y sabía que acabarías en algún lío. La cosa es que quiero protegerte cuando haces esas cosas. No quiero que pienses que caminas o conduces o te mueves solo por el mundo, y joder, espero que no vuelvas a sentir la necesidad irrefrenable de dejar todo atrás porque no soy muy partidario de dejarte ir, cada vez que te pierdo de vista acabas moribundo y acechado o con algún tipo de problema inexplicable mordiéndote el culo, Stiles. Dale a un hombre algo de paz.

—Creo que es lo más largo que te he oído decir nunca. Y acabas de hacer un chiste sobre perros. Ya puedo morir en paz.

Y Derek agradece profundamente que Stiles haya tenido en su buen haber la decencia de no hacer referencias a su pequeña diatriba. Tanto, pero tanto tanto, que hasta pasa por alto que _sí, ha hecho un chiste sobre perros sin darse cuenta_.

(Stiles _no_ se regocija en su triunfo ni suspira como una colegiala enamorada.)

**

Aunque jamás lo admitirá, Stiles es el celoso de la relación, y cuando Holden comienza a mostrar una sana adoración por su alfa, se siente amenazado. Derek le recuerda que casi le dobla edad al chaval, que él ya ha encontrado a su compañero. Toda esa mierda de que los lobos aparentemente se aparean de por vida. Que Holden es un crío, que está perdido, que es normal buscar el contacto con el alfa, que piense en Isaac. Que los lobos son muy toquetones.

(También es el dominante, a juzgar por la forma en que Stiles se asegura de que Holden vea como empuja a Derek contra una pared, le baja la cremallera de los vaqueros y le arrastra los boxers hasta el suelo a mordiscos relamiéndose con placer perverso y anticipación centelleando en la mirada.)

**

Pasan tres meses desde aquel encuentro preliminar e inseguro en la colina hasta la primera gran reunión y Stiles realmente no sabe en representación de qué manada va. Isaac resuelve el problema en una fracción de segundo.

—Hueles a Derek por todos lados. Y a… oh dios Stiles, ¿en serio?

Isaac hace una mueca de disgusto mientras Stiles intenta no ahogarse en sus propias carcajadas porque _Derek Hale se ha sonrojado_. Con la sangre aún agolpada en las mejillas, Derek da un paso al frente, aparta a Stiles del medio y se encara con Isaac, el atisbo de una sonrisa petulante tirándole de las comisuras. Holden y Valerie ruedan los ojos, y Evolet murmura algo parecido a _no puede estar pasando_.

—Un lobo tiene que marcar su territorio, Isaac.

Detrás de Stiles, los cachorros gruñen avergonzados, y encuentran en el odio y la vergüenza ajena que sienten respecto a sus líderes un vínculo con la manada de Scott. Ninguno de los alfas pasa por alto la devoción en los ojos de Isaac cuando Valerie, de la manada de los Hale -o de los Stilinski, o de los Hale-Stilinski, porque es la mayor de los tres betas y la que defiende con más vehemencia la posición de Stiles como líder legítimo- pasa por su lado.

**

(Derek nunca admitirá su fascinación, pero Stiles tiene una colección impresionante de ropa interior de superhéroes.)


End file.
